


Giocare col fuoco

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Lemon, M/M, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: «Non provocarmi» scandì lentamente il suo interlocutore, gli occhi che dardeggiavano di rabbia a stento contenuta «Non hai idea di cosa potrei farti».Come per rimarcare meglio la minaccia, gonfiò il petto enorme e si erse in tutta la sua altezza, decisamente maggiore rispetto a quella del Capoclan dei Manomozza.Per qualche strano motivo, quell'affermazione non divertì né tantomeno spaventò Kargath; piuttosto lo eccitò.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _BDSM_ e _Slash_ per la [Missione 3](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/107347.html) di [OK, IL PROMPT È GIUSTO!](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/106503.html) @ [MariDiChallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). Ambientata su Draenor alternativa prima dell'espansione "Warlords of Draenor".  
>  **Wordcount:** 4767 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Il Consiglio di Guerra indetto da Grommash Hellscream in vista dell'invasione del mondo al di là del Portale Oscuro stava per iniziare. Nella sala principale del forte di Grommashar, i capi di tutti i clan dell'Orda di Ferro - così chiamata dopo l'arrivo del figlio di Grom tra le file dei guerrieri Cantaguerra - attendevano pazientemente l'inizio del vertice... più o meno.  
Kilrogg Deadeye e Ner'zhul stavano confabulando a bassa voce in un angolo, ignorando gli altri; Kargath Bladefist si stava gingillando con la sciabola che aveva impiantato al posto della mano destra, con la quale si stava pungolando il palmo della mano ancora sana. L'unico che dava veramente segni di irrequietezza era Blackhand, che misurava a grandi passi l'intera lunghezza della sala, avanti e indietro, sbuffando ripetutamente e scoccando occhiate colme di rabbia verso la porta chiusa.  
L'unico Capoclan che mancava all'appello era Durotan del clan dei Lupi Bianchi, ma era risaputo da tutti loro che l'Orco si era rifiutato categoricamente di unirsi all'Orda di Ferro e che lo stesso avrebbe fatto il suo clan.  
Gli unici che sarebbero dovuti arrivare erano gli Hellscream, padre e figlio.  
«Perché ci vuole così tanto? Il Consiglio avrebbe già dovuto avere inizio!» brontolò Blackhand a voce alta, catalizzando all'istante l'attenzione di tutti nonostante le sue parole non avessero un destinatario specifico.  
Nel parlare si fermò nei pressi della pelliccia sulla quale era seduto Kargath. Poggiò la testa del suo grosso martello rovente sul pavimento con un gesto stizzito che rimarcò ulteriormente il suo pessimo umore.  
Bladefist scostò leggermente la spada attaccata al suo moncherino e ringhiò: «Bada a dove metti quel forno ambulante, Blackhand, o quella tua Fonderia dovrà preoccuparsi di forgiarmi un nuovo giocattolo da attaccare al braccio!».  
Il Capoclan dei Roccianera gli scoccò un'occhiata truce dall'alto in basso, poi si piegò leggermente verso il suo interlocutore e disse: «Sta' attento a come parli, Kargath, o potresti dover trovare un _giocattolo_ da attaccare ad un altro moncherino».  
La gorgiera di ferro che Blackhand portava sulle spalle conteneva lava incandescente che emanava un calore talmente intenso da bruciare la faccia del Capoclan dei Manomozza nonostante la distanza non proprio ravvicinata.  
A dispetto dei comuni standard di sopportazione orcheschi, per Bladefist fu un calore decisamente piacevole, anche se si guardò bene dall'esprimerlo. Piuttosto, si alzò in piedi per fronteggiare il suo interlocutore faccia a faccia e rispondere per le rime alla sua mancanza di rispetto. Purtroppo non poté far niente: Grommash e Garrosh Hellscream varcarono la porta in quello stesso momento, distogliendo Blackhand dal piccolo screzio.  
«Oh, era l'ora! Non ricordavo che per i Warsong fosse tradizione presentarsi in ritardo ad un Consiglio di Guerra convocato dal loro stesso Capoclan» esclamò, voltandosi a fronteggiare i due nuovi venuti.  
Sarebbe stata un'ottima occasione per Kargath per verificare se con una sciabola infilata su per il culo Blackhand avrebbe avuto ancora voglia di attaccar briga con tutti. Abbandonò il proposito solo per rispetto verso Grommash e per la tregua che l'essere tutti parte dell'Orda di Ferro comportava come immediata e logica conseguenza.  
Vide Garrosh contrarre la mascella e corrugare le sopracciglia in uno sguardo col quale - Kargath ne era più che certo - avrebbe desiderato incenerire Blackhand per la sua mancanza di rispetto verso il padre. Per quel che aveva potuto vedere nel breve periodo in cui era stato a Draenor, il figlio di Grommash aveva ereditato da lui l'indole rabbiosa e impulsiva.  
Dalla sua espressione pareva sul punto di sfidare Blackhand solo per costringerlo a rimangiarsi quanto appena detto, ma Grom intervenne a trattenerlo semplicemente posandogli una mano sulla larga spalla. Garrosh parve infastidito dall'essere stato bloccato, ma non osò ribellarsi.  
Quando Grommash parlò, lo fece in tono misurato e stranamente pacato: «Avevo un'altra riunione con il clan che si è protratta, ma nessuno qui ti costringe a rimanere, Blackhand. Sei libero di tornartene alla tua preziosa Fonderia».  
Bladefist percepì una nota di minaccia abilmente mascherata nel tono di voce utilizzato da Grommash e fu assolutamente certo di non essere stato l'unico a captarla. Addirittura Blackhand _doveva_ averla sentita; infatti si premurò di fare un passo indietro e grugnire con aria sottomessa.  
Grom tolse Urloatroce dalle cinghie che gliela assicuravano sulla schiena e si sedette sulla pelliccia più vicina alla porta a gambe incrociate. Garrosh si posizionò suo fianco.  
Urloatroce venne appoggiata sul pavimento, a dimostrazione delle sue intenzioni pacifiche.  
«Il Consiglio di Guerra può iniziare» dichiarò a voce alta, scandendo bene ogni sillaba.  
Tutti si accomodarono e la discussione iniziò. Parlarono per ore, a turno, di strategie di guerra, di truppe da schierare al Portale Oscuro e di rinforzi da tenere pronti nei paraggi per ogni evenienza. Armamenti ed armature sarebbero stati forniti da tutti quanti, con un piccolo surplus da parte di Blackhand: visto che il suo clan possedeva una Fonderia, avrebbe contribuito anche con le armi pesanti d'assedio.  
Organizzarono anche la disposizione delle zone per gli accampamenti dei clan. La folta e selvaggia vegetazione della Giungla di Tanaan sarebbe stata sfruttata per tenere a bada gli Orchi dei vari clan ed impedire che nascessero screzi che minassero alla base la solidità dell'Orda di Ferro.  
Kargath non ricordava di aver mai passato così tanto tempo a pianificare una battaglia. Grommash non sembrava intenzionato a tralasciare nemmeno il più piccolo dettaglio e il Consiglio di Guerra si protrasse oltre le aspettative di tutti quanti. Anche suo figlio Garrosh diede il proprio notevole contributo alla strategia, con gran sorpresa soprattutto di Kargath.  
Quando finalmente conclusero, Grom levò in alto Urloatroce e gridò: «Li schiacceremo e ci prenderemo il loro mondo! Per l'Orda di Ferro!».  
Le parole "Per l'Orda di Ferro!" gli ritornarono indietro come eco da parte degli altri cinque Orchi presenti; dopodiché i quattro Capoclan tolsero il disturbo.  
Bladefist si fermò poco oltre la soglia dell'edificio, osservando il cielo di Nagrand, ora trapunto di stelle. Avevano trascorso l'intero pomeriggio dentro a parlare della guerra imminente per la conquista del nuovo pianeta, Azeroth.  
Una spallata brusca per poco non lo fece cadere a terra. Istintivamente sollevò la sciabola e fece per colpire il malcapitato che aveva osato urtarlo; tuttavia, si bloccò a metà del movimento quando vide che si trattava di Blackhand.  
Grugnì stizzito e disse: «Attento a dove metti i piedi».  
Il Capoclan dei Roccianera gli rivolse un sogghigno e replicò: «Togliti di mezzo, Bladefist!».  
La riunione adesso era finita, per cui non c'era più nessun motivo per cui non potesse dare a Blackhand una meritata lezione.  
«Altrimenti? Mi farai del male?» lo schernì Kargath con un ghigno perfido sulla faccia.  
«Non provocarmi» scandì lentamente il suo interlocutore, gli occhi che dardeggiavano di rabbia a stento contenuta «Non hai idea di cosa potrei farti».  
Come per rimarcare meglio la minaccia, gonfiò il petto enorme e si erse in tutta la sua altezza, decisamente maggiore rispetto a quella del Capoclan dei Manomozza.  
Per qualche strano motivo, quell'affermazione non divertì né tantomeno spaventò Kargath; piuttosto lo _eccitò_.  
Aveva subito e inflitto così tanto dolore che l'idea di sperimentarne ancora adesso non solo non lo terrorizzava, ma lo rendeva ansioso di provarne altro. Le peculiari caratteristiche di Blackhand - quella gorgiera di metallo rovente e il suo martello da guerra dall'aspetto deliziosamente doloroso - erano una generosa promessa di un tipo di sofferenza che ancora non gli era capitato di affrontare.  
Kargath gonfiò il petto a sua volta e ridusse la distanza tra lui e Blackhand al minimo indispensabile per non finirgli addosso. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi e arricciò le labbra in un sorriso perverso.  
«Perché non me lo mostri?» domandò a mezza voce.  
Il Capoclan dei Roccianera sgranò gli occhi di fronte a quella richiesta, l'ultima che si sarebbe mai aspettata da chiunque.  
Rimase a fissarlo sbalordito per qualche momento, poi scrollò le spalle e con un grugnito lo superò per andarsene. Bladefist però non era disposto a rinunciare ai suoi loschi propositi senza combattere: se Blackhand aveva bisogno di una "spintarella" per dare seguito alla sua minaccia, sarebbe stata esattamente quello che gli avrebbe dato.  
Mentre gli passava di fianco per oltrepassarlo, Kargath posò la sua unica mano sulla larga natica dell'Orco Roccianera e la ghermì con foga. La palpata fu talmente forte che fu impossibile fraintendere il gesto.  
Blackhand sobbalzò visibilmente per la sorpresa - attirando l'attenzione di un paio di Grunt di guardia che transitavano lì vicino - e si girò verso Kargath con una smorfia di imbarazzo e rabbia cieca sul viso: Bladefist aveva sempre tenuto un atteggiamento alquanto "bipolare" nei suoi confronti. In pubblico tendeva quasi sempre a comportarsi come un ragazzino arrogante e dispettoso; tuttavia, in momenti in cui si trovavano da soli come quello, veniva fuori un lato di lui che Blackhand si era ostinato per anni ad ignorare.  
Kargath gli faceva delle avance da molto più tempo di quanto riuscisse a ricordare e il Capoclan dei Roccianera non si era mai applicato davvero per farlo smettere o per chiarire di quale sponda sessuale fosse. In fondo gli piaceva che il Capoclan dei Manomozza gli riservasse tanta attenzione, benché avesse gusti discutibili su moltissimi argomenti. "Pervertito" era l'unico aggettivo che Blackhand reputava appropriato per lui.  
«Razza di insolente!» ringhiò, afferrando quest'ultimo per un braccio e tirandolo a sé. Con l'altra mano stava già andando a togliere il martello dal guerra dalle cinghie che lo ancoravano alla sua schiena. Kargath gli andò talmente vicino che per poco non sbatté la faccia contro il metallo rovente della sua gorgiera.  
«Dimostrami quanto sai essere cattivo» gli sussurrò lascivo, gli occhi accesi di lussuria e follia «Però facciamolo in un luogo appropriato... tipo la tua Fonderia» aggiunse.  
Blackhand rimase stupito dalla sua audacia: era la prima volta che si spingeva tanto in là. Non aveva mai seriamente esplicitato il suo desiderio di avere rapporti con lui. A dispetto di ciò che si sarebbe aspettato, si scoprì stranamente curioso di assecondarlo e di sperimentare. Non riusciva a credere di voler davvero fare sesso con Kargath, però l'idea di torturarlo alla sua maniera lo allettava terribilmente.  
La Fonderia dei Roccianera era senz'altro un luogo appropriato per la loro prima scopata: in tal modo Blackhand avrebbe potuto sfruttare la sua ala privata della Fonderia, quella in cui era solito trascorrere la maggior parte del tempo, per infliggere a Kargath il peggior tormento che avesse mai sperimentato in tutta la sua vita.  
Sogghignò malignamente, abbandonando ogni desiderio di fargli del male immediatamente. Lasciò la presa sul suo braccio robusto e replicò: «E sia, andremo alla Fonderia... ma te ne pentirai».  
Kargath sbuffò sonoramente, scuotendo il capo per liberarsi il viso da alcuni ciuffi che gli erano caduti sulla fronte.  
«Vedremo... ma ne dubito». 

La sala privata di Blackhand nella Fonderia era veramente _calda_ nonostante di fatto ci fosse solamente una fornace - ed anche di modeste dimensioni. Kargath ebbe tempo a sufficienza per esaminarla tutta da cima a fondo mentre attendeva pazientemente il ritorno del padrone di casa, che lo aveva lasciato lì subito dopo il loro arrivo per andare a prendere _"l'attrezzatura adeguata"_.  
Kargath sedeva in un angolo dando le spalle alla porta, il sedere a contatto con le pietre tiepide del pavimento. Continuava a figurarsi in mente le espressioni di quieto sbigottimento e curiosità che aveva visto sbocciare sulle facce non soltanto degli schiavi che sgobbavano come muli per guadagnarsi un altro giorno tra i vivi, ma anche su quelle dei sovrintendenti e delle guardie quando avevano visto tornare Blackhand in sua compagnia.  
Bladefist sapeva già che il Capoclan dei Roccianera non amava intrattenere nemmeno le più banali relazioni sociali con nessun Orco o Orchessa né del suo clan né soprattutto con membri di altri. Gli piaceva solo comandare ed essere obbedito e il suo ego smisurato esigeva attenzioni senza che fosse obbligato a renderne in cambio.  
Kargath fortunatamente da quel punto di vista era un Orco che si accontentava di poco, come dimostrava tutto il tempo che aveva trascorso a molestare Blackhand e fargli inutili avance senza pretendere di sapere se il suo interesse fosse contraccambiato o meno. Si faceva bastare il fatto di non essere stato respinto all'istante la prima volta che ci aveva provato. Ovviamente tutto aveva un limite e lui - pur dopo molto tempo - aveva raggiunto il suo.  
Molto probabilmente - vista l'indole del loro Capoclan - lui era il primissimo visitatore che metteva piede nella Fonderia. In un certo senso ne era onorato.  
Udì la porta sbattere fragorosamente e seppe che il suo Orco Roccianera preferito era appena tornato. Ad accompagnare il frastuono si aggiunse anche un rumore metallico come di qualcosa che veniva trascinato - delle catene.  
«Vedo che ti sei già messo comodo» commentò con pungente sarcasmo Blackhand mentre avanzava nella sala «Ma temo che le comodità per te siano finite».  
Kargath si alzò in piedi molto più agilmente di quanto la sua corporatura facesse presupporre e si girò verso l'altro. La sua espressione si tramutò in un cipiglio deluso che sarebbe stato molto più adatto al viso di un bambino.  
«Se il peggio che avevi in mente era incatenarmi, ti avverto che gli Ogre ci hanno pensato molto prima di te... pure con qualche aggiunta» lo sbeffeggiò.  
Blackhand strinse la presa sulla catena e digrignò i denti mentre si avvicinava all'Orco Manomozza.  
«Lo so perfettamente. Questo è soltanto l'inizio» spiegò con forzata calma mentre con una mano lanciava la catena oltre il fianco di Kargath. Come per una corda o una frusta, la forza del lancio impressa da Blackhand si ripercosse sull'intero oggetto e i pesanti anelli di metallo si abbatterono ferocemente sulla schiena del Capoclan dei Manomozza, il quale non emise nemmeno il più piccolo verso. L'Orco Roccianera afferrò l'estremità opposta con nonchalance e l'avvolse una seconda volta attorno al robusto torace dell'altro. A quel punto lo obbligò bruscamente a voltarsi a dargli la schiena e chiuse la catena allacciando la manetta che si trovava ad un capo con l'ultimo anello dalla parte opposta. Dovette fare forza per vincere l'ingombro del torso di Bladefist, cosa che interpretò come un segno incoraggiante: in tal modo sicuramente l'Orco Manomozza avrebbe avuto qualche difficoltà ad inalare aria. Come inizio era senz'altro positivo.  
Kargath si ritrovò ad avere entrambe le braccia bloccate dietro la schiena in una posizione tutt'altro che comoda; tuttavia, aveva passato di peggio.  
«Oh, e adesso?» esclamò incuriosito, protendendo il collo per cercare di arrivare al viso di Blackhand - nonostante il grosso divario di altezza tra di loro.  
Il Capoclan dei Roccianera si chinò per andargli incontro e Bladefist ne approfittò senza alcuna esitazione per baciarlo sulla bocca, incurante della barriera di metallo acuminato che li separava. Come conseguenza, i dentini di ferro caldo gli graffiarono la carne sotto il mento, bruciando allo stesso tempo le ferite appena create.  
Un grugnito di inequivocabile piacere gli sfuggì mentre le sue labbra si trovavano a contatto con quelle ruvide di Blackhand, che si ritrasse con una certa urgenza, rischiando così di perforargli la mandibola.  
Il sangue prese a scorrere lungo la giugulare dell'Orco Manomozza, anche se in quantità notevolmente ridotta nonostante la gravità del danno grazie alla leggera cauterizzazione dei tagli.  
Bladefist si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore ed esclamò: «Adesso sta cominciando a piacermi davvero».  
Raddrizzò leggermente le spalle e spinse in fuori il bacino, verso l'altro Orco. Indossava dei pantaloni di semplice cuoio, per cui quest'ultimo non faticò affatto a notare il leggero rigonfiamento comparso all'altezza dell'inguine.  
Blackhand sgranò gli occhi a quella vista e fu assalito da una strana sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima in vita sua, un misto di profonda gratificazione e dell'impressione che tutto ciò fosse sbagliato. Fu curiosamente piacevole.  
Abbassò una mano e la chiuse a coppa su quel rigonfiamento, tastandolo con impegno.  
«Ohw...» commentò Kargath, socchiudendo leggermente le palpebre.  
Trascorsero così alcuni minuti senza che Blackhand se ne rendesse effettivamente conto fino a che l'Orco Manomozza non protestò: «Vogliamo rimanere così tutta la notte o andiamo avanti?».  
L'Orco Roccianera si riprese e gli strappò la cintura che sosteneva i pantaloni, abbassandoglieli fino agli stivali. A quel punto lo spinse violentemente a terra. Non gli piaceva che gli venisse detto cosa doveva o non doveva fare.  
Kargath rise mentre sbatteva il fondoschiena sulla roccia. Le braccia non poterono andare a sostenere il resto del corpo all'impatto, per cui successivamente cadde all'indietro e rotolò su un fianco.  
«Oh, sì... adesso ragioniamo» esclamò.  
Blackhand vide la sua erezione nuda, ancora non completamente formata ma già abbastanza evidente. Fu colto dal subitaneo istinto di balzargli addosso e mordergli il torace muscoloso, graffiargli la carne e schiacciarlo sotto il peso del suo corpo. Si costrinse a mantenere la calma e si allontanò in direzione del forno. Andò a prendere il suo martello, che aveva appoggiato lì vicino quando era arrivato.  
Tornò indietro con calma, soppesando con una mano la testa di metallo, gli occhi puntati sull'addome di Bladefist: la catena era fissata più in alto, poco sotto i pettorali, per cui il ventre piatto era libero.  
Si fermò in piedi sopra di lui, le gambe divaricate per poter contenere le sue. Con uno stivale lo costrinse a tornare disteso supino. Gli avambracci erano sotto di lui e i gomiti opposero resistenza allo spostamento; tuttavia, la forza di Blackhand era nettamente superiore e riuscì nel suo intento.  
Kargath lo guardava con occhi quasi folli, passando lo sguardo dal suo martello alla sua faccia. Respirava con un leggero affanno, molto probabilmente dovuto alla pressione delle robuste braccia contro il centro della schiena.  
«Il tuo giocattolo preferito, eh?» lo prese in giro Kargath, leccandosi una zanna come se stesse pregustando qualcosa.  
Blackhand impugnò il grosso martello con una sola mano e lo capovolse verso il basso, la testa pericolosamente vicina alla pelle del Capoclan dei Manomozza.  
Quest'ultimo percepiva l'aura rovente che emanava dal metallo ed era teso nella speranza che non lo tenesse così in sospeso troppo a lungo.  
«Vediamo se piace anche a te» esclamò Blackhand, calando l'arma.  
Il contatto fu morbido in un primo momento, poi iniziò a premere il martello sulla sua pancia, aggiungendo al suo già non indifferente peso anche un po' di forza.  
Kargath reclinò all'indietro la testa e cacciò un grugnito, poi digrignò i denti serrando la mandibola con foga. Il metallo era bollente, come se fosse appena stato tolto da una fornace. Il lato piatto della testa era lungo quasi quanto il suo busto, anche se non altrettanto largo.  
Percepiva il suo corpo che gemeva di dolore e la sua pelle ustionata che pizzicava, tirava e quasi si spaccava per rimanere adesa al metallo. Se avesse tolto adesso l'arma probabilmente l'avrebbe scorticato vivo.  
Dopo l'iniziale sofferenza atroce, iniziò a diventare parzialmente insensibile all'ustione e ad eccitarsi. Vedere Blackhand che lo sovrastava ed essere lì ai suoi piedi, immobilizzato e completamente alla sua mercé gli piaceva.  
L'Orco Roccianera dal canto suo era inebriato dal predominio assoluto che stava esercitando sul suo compare. Aveva lui le redini della situazione e solo a lui spettava decidere come si sarebbe evoluta la situazione e a quale ritmo. Kargath non poteva costringerlo ad andare coi suoi tempi.  
Vide il sudore che imperlava la pelle smorta di Bladefist e la sua espressione a metà tra l'agonizzante e l'estatico e il desiderio si impadronì di lui, attraversandolo come una scarica elettrica.  
Tolse di mezzo il martello, lasciandolo cadere a terra poco distante, e ammirò il suo "capolavoro": la pelle ustionata aveva assunto una colorazione più viva che strideva con quella naturale dell'Orco Manomozza e in diversi punti addirittura era addirittura stata dilaniata, esponendo la carne viva sottostante. Persino la pelle coriacea di Kargath non aveva potuto niente contro il metallo arroventato. Sul suo addome spiccava nitida la forma rettangolare della sua arma.  
Il Capoclan dei Manomozza non poté reprimere un brivido: la carne esposta all'aria era dannatamente sensibile e l'escursione termica tra il contatto col martello e quello molto più blando e quasi lenitivo con la semplice aria era drastica - benché il microclima interno della Fonderia fosse ben lontano dall'essere etichettabile come "fresco".  
Kargath ansimava più forte, la posizione scomoda e dolorosa, ma non aveva intenzione di lamentarsi.  
Blackhand si sfilò i grossi stivali di ferro e li gettò lontani; dopodiché rimosse il cinturone che rassomigliava in maniera quasi inquietante alla grata di una fornace. Solo allora poté togliersi finalmente i pantaloni in cuoio. Sotto non indossava biancheria, abitudine che al momento gli risultò estremamente gradita. Si inginocchiò sul pavimento e aprì le gambe di Kargath, infilandosi tra di esse.  
Bladefist non lo guardò neppure, cosa che spinse Blackhand ad ottenere la sua attenzione con le cattive: gli lambì con le protesi puntute in ferro delle dita la pelle bruciata.  
Kargath si scosse leggermente, diviso tra l'impulso di assestargli una ginocchiata nel fianco e il rimanere banalmente inerte a crogiolarsi nella sua sofferenza. Il fatto che fosse già duro e che non potesse occuparsene in prima persona lo indusse a rivolgere lo sguardo al suo compagno.  
«Ti ho spezzato» constatò Blackhand con una punta di compiacimento nella voce.  
Kargath tacque per alcuni preziosi istanti, fissandolo dal basso verso l'alto, poi replicò: «Ci vorrà ben altro perché accada».  
Il cipiglio dell'Orco Roccianera si fece deluso.  
«Lo sospettavo» commentò scrollando le ampie spalle «Anche se penso sia meglio così visto ciò che sto per fare...» soggiunse.  
Bladefist lo vide utilizzare la sua mano per bagnare di saliva il suo pene, anch'esso eretto - anche se non tanto quanto il suo - poi percepì la cima che scendeva tra le sue natiche e barbaramente si faceva largo nel suo fondoschiena tutt'altro che preparato.  
Qualsiasi altro Orco si sarebbe ribellato e avrebbe protestato per un tale trattamento, ma non Kargath Bladefist. Il bruciore dell'intrusione e il dolore produssero in lui l'effetto completamente opposto, spingendolo a grugnire di desiderio.  
Utilizzò le gambe per aggrapparsi al tronco di Blackhand e trattenerlo contro il suo corpo al meglio delle sue possibilità. Il suo era un equilibrio precario, ma il Capoclan dei Roccianera era un'ottima ancora.  
Si spinse all'interno del suo corpo senza alcuna delicatezza né riguardo e una volta giunto abbastanza in profondità si fermò. Si protese col busto a sovrastare Kargath per baciarlo di nuovo.  
L'Orco Manomozza non si tirò indietro, neanche quando il collare di ferro di Blackhand premette sul suo petto a causa della posizione e dello sforzo fisico attuati da lui.  
Quel fuoco solido tornò a tormentarlo, ma stavolta Kargath non ci badò così tanto: concentrò tutta la sua attenzione sul contatto tra le loro labbra ruvide e lo sgraziato rumore prodotto dalla zanna di metallo di Blackhand che sfregava contro quella del tutto naturale sua.  
Era straziante ed era bellissimo. Kargath iniziò istintivamente ad ondeggiare il bacino su e giù, colpendo piano ma con cadenza incalzante il ventre di Blackhand con la sua erezione. Doveva considerarla, non poteva rimanere ancora a lungo in quello stato.  
Per sua fortuna Blackhand si rese conto del suo debole tentativo di sviare la sua concentrazione dal loro bacio e vi pose in fretta rimedio: chiuse una mano intorno al suo pene e iniziò a muoverla.  
Kargath si tese e si rilassò insieme per l'ondata improvvisa di puro piacere che lo pervase. Non era una sensazione che provava spesso senza che vi fosse associata una buona dose di dolore.  
Per tutta risposta la lingua di Bladefist si fece più audace e spinse per valicare l'ingresso del cavo orale di Blackhand. Quest'ultimo non oppose molta resistenza; piuttosto andò incontro alla lingua dell'altro con la sua.  
Nel mentre cominciò a spingere con il bacino con ritmo lento ma mettendoci parecchia forza. Kargath grugnì contro la sua bocca ma non si staccò. Non era preparato ad una simile violazione ma fondamentalmente non gliene importava neppure. Era un'intrusione piena di vigore e i suoi muscoli anali bruciavano e protestavano mentre si stiravano per accogliere il suo pene.  
Kargath ignorò l'impulso di allontanarlo e si focalizzò sulla contrastante ma intensa sensazione di piacere e dolore che gli attanagliavano il bassoventre, esaltata dalla sempre maggiore difficoltà di respiro.  
Blackhand schiacciò maggiormente il suo torace contro quello di Bladefist, per cui la catena che portava di traverso sul petto - che non aveva tolto spogliandosi - premette sulla sua carne. Quella bruciata si ridestò bruscamente, tornando a dolere in maniera allucinante.  
Kargath stavolta spezzò il bacio e inalò aria tra i denti serrati, chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Continua a muovere quella mano» ansimò con voce roca, serrando i pugni per cercare di mantenere l'equilibrio mentre agitava il bacino per accordarsi alle spinte di Blackhand.  
Quest'ultimo raddrizzò il busto e lo guardò con cattiveria.  
«Non sei nella condizione di ordinarmi niente!» gli rammentò, accelerando la masturbazione.  
Kargath era in condizioni pietose: i segni di ustione non erano più solo sull'addome - dove la pelle lacerata aveva iniziato a sanguinare - ma anche intorno alla base del collo. Ciononostante, l'Orco Manomozza non dava nessun segno di cedimento. La sua soglia del dolore doveva essere davvero ai livelli altissimi di cui si vantava tanto.  
Blackhand tornò a baciarlo mentre l'orgasmo del suo compagno si avvicinava. Bladefist venne con un roco gemito, schizzando il petto del Capoclan dei Roccianera mentre quest'ultimo continuava a stimolarlo affinché eiaculasse completamente. Non gli importava dove lo macchiasse, l'importante era che godesse al punto da supplicarlo per averne ancora. Purtroppo - com'era prevedibile per essere la prima volta - non fu _così_ bravo. Kargath venne abbondantemente ma non tanto da implorarlo per un secondo giro immediato.  
Il cuore dell'Orco Manomozza pompava furioso nel suo petto e l'adrenalina era ancora in circolo, ma la poca aria che era capace di inspirare remava contro il suo recupero.  
Blackhand continuava a spingere, stavolta col solo obiettivo di arrivare lui stesso all'orgasmo. Nonostante la resistenza oppostagli, il tepore del suo corpo gli piaceva.  
Kargath si lasciò sfuggire sporadici gemiti quando le spinte di Blackhand si fecero troppo intense, ma continuò ad assecondarlo anche se iniziava a perdere la sensibilità delle braccia.  
Il Capoclan dei Roccianera ci impiegò parecchio prima di arrivare all'orgasmo. Kargath si ritrovò quasi a credere che non ne fosse capace tanta fu l'attesa.  
Eiaculò nel deretano del suo compagno, il quale si era nel frattempo eccitato di nuovo.  
Un gemito di osceno sollievo fuoriuscì dalla gola di Blackhand mentre smetteva di muoversi.  
«Cosa fai, idiota?! Continua a pompare!» lo rimproverò Kargath bruscamente, sollevando la testa per scoccargli un'occhiataccia.  
Blackhand fece del suo meglio per ricomporsi e darsi un briciolo di contegno e riprese a spingere. Il godimento si prolungò ancora per un poco, facendogli perdere di nuovo l'autocontrollo.  
Kargath mugolò semplicemente, completamente alla sua mercé.  
Quando Blackhand ebbe finito, sbuffò ed uscì lentamente da lui.  
Quando fece per alzarsi, Bladefist lo trattenne con le gambe.  
«Dove pensi di andare? Non abbiamo ancora finito» esclamò, agitandosi leggermente per sventolargli sotto agli occhi la sua erezione nuovamente turgida.  
«Voglio provare qualche altra arma del tuo arsenale...» soggiunse lascivo.  
Blackhand doveva ammettere di essersi un po' stancato e di sentire il bisogno di coricarsi, ma non poteva certamente negare a Kargath una richiesta del genere, specialmente se espressa con un tono del genere.  
«Se mi lasci vado a prenderne un'altra» replicò Blackhand, accennando un sorrisetto.  
Kargath lo lasciò andare, colmo di trepidante curiosità. 

Il sole risplendeva alto nel cielo di Draenor e Kargath Bladefist se ne stava andando dalla Fonderia dei Roccianera con un ghigno soddisfatto sul viso.  
Il suo corpo era bendato su quasi ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta. Se fosse unicamente dipeso da lui non si sarebbe mai fasciato le ferite. Era sua abitudine esibire i segni sulla sua pelle.  
Era stato Blackhand ad insistere che lo facesse e lui alla fine aveva ceduto alla sua richiesta. In trasparenza si riusciva a vedere la pelle scorticata o ustionata e laddove ciò non era possibile, il sangue rappreso dava modo di localizzare i numerosi tagli ancora sanguinanti; tuttavia, camminava placidamente, come se fosse tutto normale.  
All'interno della Fonderia, nel gigantesco letto della sua ala privata, Blackhand se ne stava nascosto sotto le coperte con espressione indignata.  
Il suo corpo era un dolore unico che gli impediva anche i movimenti più semplici. I suoi muscoli non ne potevano più e il suo pene quella mattina nemmeno si era raddrizzato come al solito tanto era stato usato durante la notte.  
Era frustrato dalle conseguenze della lunga sessione di sesso selvaggio e violento che aveva tenuto entrambi svegli fino alle prime ore del mattino. Kargath era quello che era stato conciato peggio tra loro due ma alla fine era stato lui quello che ne era uscito esausto. Non era giusto.  
Chiuse gli occhi e grugnì stizzito, cercando di rimettersi a dormire.  
La volta successiva non avrebbe permesso a Bladefist di sfinirlo a quel modo. Sarebbe stato lui ad esaurirlo.


End file.
